Si Tú Supieras
by Valhova
Summary: SetoYami. El comportamiento se Seto ha cambiado con el tiempo, y todos parecen notarlo menos el joven CEO. ¿Llegará a descubrir que ese cambio se debe al amor?


**Si Tú Supieras**

by** Raquel**

Cuando el violín de _Vanessa Mae_ exhaló el último aliento de _Toccata and Fugue_, aquellos ojos azules alzaron su vista de la pantalla líquida de su laptop para observar la hora en su _Rolex_. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que ya eran las seis de la tarde y que todo el personal de _Kaiba Corp_ estaría recogiendo sus pertenencias para ir a casa. La jornada laboral de ese día había terminado para ellos. Y desde hacía algún tiempo, también culminaba para él. Seto Kaiba trabajaba ahora sólo en horario de oficina.

De lunes a viernes. De ocho a doce. Dos horas para almorzar –Kaiba muchas veces aprovechaba esas dos horas para adelantar sus proyectos de investigación, aunque eso era su pequeño secreto-. Y posteriormente el trabajo continuaba de dos a seis de la tarde. Aquello daba un maravilloso total de ocho horas de trabajo diario. Sin horas extras, ni trabajo los fines de semana. Igual que el resto del personal adscrito a su nómina.

Seto bufó al recordar aquello. ¿Cómo podía mantener su gran imperio en pie trabajando de esa forma? Era un milagro que la empresa no hubiera ido a la quiebra todavía, o que incluso sus actuales ingresos no estuvieran en números rojos. Kaiba sabía que aquello se debía al gran desempeño de sus empleados, en quienes había _tenido_ que delegar muchas de sus usuales tareas, pero era realmente difícil aceptarlo. Él siempre se había encargado de todo. Solo. Sin depender o confiar de alguien más, al menos para aquellos asuntos de la empresa realmente importantes. Había sido realmente duro dejar en hombros de sus ejecutivos muchas de las actividades que solía hacer él mismo, aun cuando había comprobado más veces de las necesarias la eficacia de su departamento administrativo. No era fácil superar aquella desconfianza natural que sentía por la gente en general. Gozaburo le había enseñado que el mundo era su enemigo y Kaiba había aprendido muy bien aquella lección.

Seto observó el informe inconcluso en el que había estado trabajando entonces, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba muy cerca de terminar; un par de páginas máximo, redactando algunas conclusiones que le parecían importantes. Durante un instante estuvo tentado a quedarse un poco más para acabarlo; sería cuestión de una hora más –quizás dos si contaba la segunda leída del documento, buscando algún error que se le hubiera escapado- pero inmediatamente cambió de idea. Odiaba dejar alguna actividad inconclusa, pero era peor faltar a una promesa. Kaiba era un hombre de honor y siempre cumplía su palabra, aunque ésta fuera hecha bajo la más ruin de las amenazas.

Su semblante se oscureció un instante al recordarlo, pero luego sonrió con sincera alegría. Había cedido ante aquella amenaza, pero sólo a cambio de obtener una buena recompensa. Un sacrificio tan gran como aquél no se daba por nada. O al menos no alguien como _él_. Y la verdad es que no se arrepentía de ello; aquella recompensa que recibía cada día lo valía todo, aunque eso jamás pensaba admitirlo abiertamente. Después de todo, siempre sería Seto Kaiba.

Sin percatarse de ello, la sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios mientras salvaba el informe, apagaba su laptop, ordenaba un poco los papeles sobre su escritorio, y anotaba en su agenda las actividades del día siguiente. Deseó poder llevar algún trabajo que pudiera adelantar durante la noche, pero también le estaba prohibido portar un portafolio fuera de las instalaciones de _Kaiba Corp_, o incluso entrar a su despacho en _Kaiba Manor_. La pobre habitación había sido reducida a salón de juego de su hermano y aquellos niños ruidosos al que Mokuba llamaba ingenuamente "amigos", cuando en realidad no eran más que "monstruos". Casi sufrió un infarto cuando vio la remodelación de su ex-oficina –su _casi_ santuario- y la mudanza de los archivos a su empresa, sin tener la posibilidad de oponerse o siquiera quejarse. Jamás supo cómo había podido sobrevivir a ese día. Incluso seguía sufriendo pesadillas al respecto de vez en cuando. Aquellos primeros días en los que había cambiado totalmente su horario de trabajo habían sido realmente difíciles de sobrellevar.

Seto se colocó su gabardina y se dirigió hacia su equipo de sonido en el instante que _Michael Jackson_ comenzaba a cantar _Little Susie_. Observó su reloj una vez más. Estaba con el tiempo justo de llegar a su cita, pero adoraba aquella canción. Decidió quedarse unos minutos más, disfrutando de la melodía y aquel hermoso atardecer que podía ver a través de las paredes acristaladas de su despacho en el último piso. La vista era magnífica después de todo; el cielo se encontraba despejado, permitiéndole apreciar la puesta del sol lejos, perdido en aquel horizonte tras las montañas, y la ciudad parecía arder en llamas escarlatas y doradas producto del crepúsculo. Una sensación reconfortante nació en su pecho y se extendió a través de todo su cuerpo, sabiendo que aquel instante de paz absoluta era único y perfecto, y era completamente suyo. Un momento que atesoraría por siempre en la intimidad de sus recuerdos.

Cuando la canción culminó, el joven apagó finalmente el equipo y la luz de su despacho, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Durante el corto trayecto se encontró con los pocos empleados que habían quedado rezagados, luego de la hora de salida en aquel piso. Les saludó con fría cortesía y ocultó muy bien la sorpresa que sintió cuando aquel gesto lleno de desdén fue respondido con sonrisas que parecían sinceras. _Quizás lo eran_, no pudo evitar pensar, mientras todos subían al ascensor y uno de ellos pulsaba el botón de planta baja. Seto no podía estar seguro; siempre había tenido la férrea convicción de que todos le trataban con hipocresía, demasiado temerosos de cometer un error y perder sus empleos. Pero ahora todo parecía tan diferente…

Las puertas del elevador se detenían de vez en cuando, mientras gente entraba y salía en algunos pisos. Todos saludaron a Kaiba con simpatía. Él trataba de disimular la sensación extraña que sentía cada vez. Cuando su personal de limpieza comenzó a regar el rumor de que ya nunca encontraban a su presidente trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche en su oficina, toda una serie de chismes y cuchicheos comenzó a circular en los pasillos. Aquello no era de extrañar. La gente solía meter siempre sus narices en asuntos que no le incumbían, cosa que detestaba. Sin embargo, jamás esperó semejante reacción de su gente.

Aquella reacción tan… _positiva_, quería decir.

Kaiba sabía que habían comenzado a hablar a su espalda, y que nunca se atreverían a comentar ese nuevo comportamiento directamente. Ni siquiera sus más altos ejecutivos lo harían. Eso estaba realmente bien, pues no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Pensó que sus empleados hablarían durante algún tiempo, hasta que algo sucediera y ocupara su lugar en la lista actual de chismes.

Pero lo que sucedió fue todo lo contrario.

Un día el personal comenzó a verle a la cara, sin miedos e inseguridades, acompañado de sonrisas llenas de cortesía y respecto. Le saludaban, y si estaban demasiado lejos como para hablar, lo hacían con un ademán de manos. Seto respondió perplejo en un principio, después de todo, era una persona bien educada, pero jamás sonreía al hacerlo, y muchas veces, cuando estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar, o incluso con una de sus acostumbradas migrañas, sólo respondía con un pequeño cabeceo. Lo increíble es que aquello parecía ser suficiente para aquella gente. El joven realmente no lo comprendía; era como si todo el mundo le hubiera abierto los brazos, reconociéndolo como uno más de ellos, y no como un ogro que vivía con el único propósito de hacerles la vida miserable. Finalmente habían comprendido que él también era un ser humano. Un hombre con demasiadas amarguras y responsabilidades para su edad, es cierto, pero hombre al fin de cuentas.

Incluso comenzaron a usar el correo interno de la empresa para enviarle el ofrecimiento de unirse a ellos cada vez que celebran el cumpleaños de alguno de los empleados, organizando un pequeño almuerzo durante el descanso de medio día. Seto sabía bien de aquella actividad, pero jamás pensó en asistir. Una risa mordaz escapó de sus labios cuando el primer de esos mensajes llegó a su buzón, al tiempo que sentía una extraña inquietud. ¿Qué pretendían con aquella invitación¿Cuál podía ser el posible beneficio de su asistencia? Para él estaba claro que algo debían ganar con ello. La gente no solía hacer nada gratis. Lo meditó durante largo tiempo, pero no pudo llegar a una respuesta convincente. Estaba confundido y odiaba eso. No pensaba asistir al evento, eso seguro. Kaiba borró aquel correo e inmediatamente volvió a sumergirse en el trabajo, olvidándose de todo.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, aquel tipo de mensajes siguió llegando; era realmente exasperante. ¿Por qué simplemente no cedían en su empeño¿Es que no se daban cuenta que él no pensaba asistir? Eran unos tontos al insistir. Kaiba borraba los mensajes una y otra vez, su paciencia llegando a un límite peligroso. Juró que si recibía un nuevo _mensajito_ de esos, comenzarían a rodar cabezas.

Y por supuesto que recibió un nuevo correo.

Era una invitación para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Cuando Kaiba le vio, luchó contra aquella parte de sí misma que sentía esa absurda e inesperada emoción por el gesto. Habían recordado _su_ cumpleaños. Gozaburo jamás lo hizo. Nadie además de Mokuba le había felicitado nunca. Furioso borró también aquel e-mail. Por supuesto que no iría a esa ridícula cita; tenía mucho trabajo pendiente ese día.

Sin embargo, estuvo allí al cuarto para la una.

No recordaba haberse levantado de su asiento, dejando al cursor de su computadora titilando a la mitad de una frase inconclusa. No recordaba cómo había llegado a la sala de reuniones. Lo que sí permaneció en su memoria fue la sensación de alegría de aquella gente reunida sólo por él. Aquellos globos, con colores demasiado chillones para su gusto, que siempre solían colocar en las paredes con cinta adhesiva. También recordaba el pastel, adornado con montículos de crema batida azul y rosa.

La decoración era bastante sencilla y se notaba que la habían hecho en poco tiempo. Aquello no le molestó, pues solían hacer lo mismo cada vez –el que nunca asistiera no significaba que su conociera a la perfección todo aquello que sus empleados hacían en el edificio-. No le habían tratado diferente al resto, con la intención de ganarse al jefe con evidentes atenciones extras. Incluso le habían dado la misma porción de pastel que a los demás. Todos eran iguales en esa sala y Kaiba tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que _posiblemente_ aquélla era gente buena, contrario a la que siempre pensó. Desde ese día había asistido una o dos veces más –jamás admitiría que el número podía ser mayor- a las celebraciones. No porque quisiera estar con ellos, que eso quedara bien claro, era sólo que le había gustado mucho el pastel.

Hasta su secretaria le trataba con más amabilidad, siempre pendiente de tener flores frescas en su oficina y de servirle una taza de delicioso café humeante en aquellas horas del día que solían ser más estresantes, sin necesidad de pedírselo, como si pudiera leer su mente. Mantenía sus agendas al día, se esmeraba en terminar todos los trabajos asignados con prontitud, reprendía al personal que hacía demasiado ruido cuando necesitaba de la suficiente concentración para terminar aquellos informes particularmente difíciles de hacer. Kaiba no sabía cómo hacía para actuar a la altura, dependiendo de la situación, sin que él pronunciara una palabra. Era como si… como si ella le _conociera_. Aquello le inquietaba un poco. No había decidido si ello le gustaba o no. No quería ser un libro abierto ante los demás. Sentía eso como un signo de debilidad imperdonable.

Finalmente llegó a la primera planta y se dirigió a la salida, rodeado de un mar de gente. Volvió entonces a sentirse uno de ellos. Una persona simple que había terminado su jornada laboral y ahora podía tener un merecido descanso. No lograba acostumbrarse a esa sensación y no estaba seguro que algún día lo hiciera.

Salió a la calle, esquivando ágilmente a un señora que no mirada por dónde caminaba, demasiado ocupada en reprender al niño que iba tomado de su mano llorando. Apartó el flequillo de sus ojos con una mano, algo molesto. Había un viento frío que agitaba sus cabellos y le hacía titiritar un poco. Cerró algunos botones de su gabardina, tratando de conservar algo de calor, mientras caminaba hacia el café _Starbucks_ que estaba a unas cuatro cuadras de la oficina. Iba con un poco de retrazo, pero las calles abarrotadas de gente le impedían caminar más rápido. También se detuvo en una vitrina de la tienda _Calvin__Klein_, admirando algunas prendas de vestir que llamaron su atención. Cuando tuviera algún tiempo libre, regresaría a probarse unos pantalones que realmente le habían gustado.

Apresuró el paso; ya era bastante tarde. Observó una última vez su reloj antes de ver el letrero verde de la cafetería. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca ahora como para descubrir a aquella persona sentada tranquilamente en una de las mesas, leyendo un libro con suma atención, mientras una taza de algo que muy seguramente era un capuchino humeaba delante de él. Sintió una enorme felicidad de verlo, como si fuera la visión más maravillosa en el universo, y el acostumbrado cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo presente, como si tuviera mariposas viviendo en su interior y todas sus alas revolotearan a la vez. Se preguntó si aquella sensación siempre sería parte de él. Si siempre sentiría la misma emoción al verle. Si llegaría el momento en que el amor se mitigaría y sólo quedara la costumbre de tenerle a su lado. No quería que eso pasara. No _permitiría_ que eso pasara. Jamás.

Entró al local e inmediatamente una agradable oleada de calor invadió su rostro. Seto se permitió unos instantes para disfrutar la agradable temperatura y luego se dirigió a la barra para comprar un café negro descafeinado sin azúcar. Con aquella bebida humeante en sus manos, caminó despacio hacia la mesa ocupada por su pareja.

"¿Otra vez leyendo a _Stephen King_?", preguntó inesperadamente en su espalda. No veía el título de la novela desde su posición, pero estaba seguro quién era el autor. Le conocía demasiado bien a esas alturas de su relación.

El otro se sobresaltó un instante, pero trató de disimularlo. Sabía lo que Kaiba quería lograr y no pensaba darle esa satisfacción.

"Así es; ya sabes que es uno de mis autores favoritos", se apresuró a responder con aquella sonrisa radiante que tanto le gustaba, mientras daba unos golpecitos a la carátula del libro.

Seto pensó en el mal gusto de la editorial que se había encargado de su publicación. Ese color rojo que cubría la portada lastimaba su vista, pero era aun peor aquel payaso que mostraba una hilera de colmillos afilados a través de una espantosa sonrisa demoníaca.

"Me doy cuenta perfectamente de ello –le hizo notar, sin querer disimular la aversión que sentía ante aquella pintura grotesca-. O al menos lo hice luego de ver el décimo libro suyo en tus manos. ¿Cuántos libros ha publicado ese hombre, por Dios?", se burló Seto, colocando su café sobre la mesa y la gabardina sobre una silla para luego tomar asiento frente a él.

"Muchos", alegó simplemente Yami, sonriendo. "Mi meta es leerlos todos y esperar que King nunca deje de escribir. No sé qué haría si ya no tuviera alguna nueva novela suya para leer".

"Yo supongo que leer alguno de los millones de libros que existen en el mundo, además de esas novelas de terror que tanto te gustan. Novelas que luego te asustan y no te dejan dormir bien. ¿Qué lees ahora, por cierto?".

"Estoy leyendo _It_¡y yo no me asusto con los libros! Cómo te agrada decir tonterías", respondió el más bajo con cierta indignación fingida.

"Oh, pero claro que no. Es simple casualidad que en las noches enciendas todas las luces para ir al baño y que luego te aferres a mi espalda para poder dormir¿no?".

"Me aferro a ti porque me gusta tocarte", reconoció Yami, sensual, depositando el libro sobre la mesa.

Sus miradas finalmente se encontraron. El rostro de Kaiba carecía de cualquier emoción, como era usual en él, pero era incapaz de disimular aquel brillo especial en sus ojos que siempre surgía cuando le miraba. Yami sabía que estaba feliz de verle, y él se sentía completamente igual. Le hubiese gustado mucho poder darle un beso en los labios, pero jamás hacía eso cuando estaban en público. Yami odiaba aquella parte de su relación, pero había aprendido a aceptarla con el tiempo. La gente no comprendía la unión de dos personas del mismo sexo, eso era todo. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero no quería causarle problemas a su pareja, siendo una figura pública tan importante.

La sonrisa feliz que había mostrado hasta ahora comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, mientras que aquellos ojos violetas se vieron oscurecidos por una tormenta de pesar y melancolía. Dolía saber que su relación debería permanecer por siempre en la clandestinidad.

Kaiba notó el cambio inmediatamente y aquello no le agradó. Tomó su mano con fuerza. Yami respondió en un principio, reconfortado ante la sensación, pero luego trató de alejarse, mientras lanzaba una mirada nerviosa al resto de personas reunidas en el café. Sentía que todos le observaban. Seto no permitió que soltara su mano. El otro le miró confundido.

"Pensé que te gustaba tocarme", soltó, mordaz.

"Claro que me gusta. Pero no aquí. La gente puede darse cuenta y…".

"Eso no me importa. Te lo he dicho muchas veces", le interrumpió el más alto, exasperado.

"Pero a mí sí", siseó el otro, tratando de imponer su voluntad.

Kaiba sabía que Yami tenía un carácter que podía ser peor que el suyo, y aquello le gustaba. No pudo evitar sonreír el ver aquella nueva expresión desafiante en su rostro. La prefería mil veces a la primera, tan asustada y desvalida.

"¿Qué te causa gracia?", preguntó finalmente, algo confundido.

"Tú. Eres gracioso¿lo sabías?".

"¿Lo soy?", quiso saber el otro, frunciendo más el ceño. Comenzaba a enojarse, y no se molestaba en tratar de ocultarlo.

"Efectivamente lo eres. Te considero una persona independiente, y aun así dejas que el resto del mundo rija tu estilo de vida. A veces pienso que eres la contradicción hecha persona".

"En los personal, a mí no me importa la opinión de los demás. Lo hago por ti¿es que no te das cuenta?".

"Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. Sé cuidarme muy bien solo, gracias", respondió Seto con rudeza. "No me gusta que decidas por ambos, además. Si no quieres que la gente sepa de nuestra relación, bien. –Yami desvió su mirada, dolido. Kaiba no se inmutó por ello- Pero no tienes que hacerlo sólo por mí. No necesito que nadie me proteja".

Yami continuaba sin mirarle. Seto sabía que el más bajo sería demasiado terco y no daría su brazo a torcer. Si le dejaba, no volvería a hablarle en toda la noche. Y si lo permitía, quizás en días. Y Dios sabía que él tampoco era una persona mucho más fácil de llevar. Pero estaba tan feliz de verle… Le había extrañado todo el día. No quería que la noche se arruinara por una tontería.

Suspiró dos veces, tratando de controlar su temperamento tormentoso. Entonces buscó las palabras en su interior que le permitieran expresarse sin causar daño en el proceso. Aquello le costó un gran esfuerzo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente se sintió listo, comenzó a hablar de nuevo: "Mira, Yami, eres una persona muy importante para mí y lo sabes. Pero hay cosas que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar".

"Eso es evidente", recriminó su pareja, lanzando una mirada furiosa en su dirección.

Kaiba continuó sin parecer haberle escuchado.

"Primero que nada, lo daría todo por mi hermano. También por ti. Ustedes son lo que más quiero en el mundo", soltó inmediatamente, tratando de que las palabras no se atragantaran en su garganta.

Nadie sabría jamás cuán difícil le resultaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

Y cuán doloroso podía ser también.

Cuántas barreras había tenido que derrumbar para que una parte más humana de él saliera a la superficie.

Y ni hablar de las que aun se mantenían en pie…

Por un momento pensó que no podría seguir, pero sabía que era absolutamente necesario. Yami le observaba boquiabierto y expectante. No podía fallarle ahora.

"Por otro lado, soy mayor de edad. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, y la opinión del mundo me tiene sin cuidado. Ya sé que no quieres que lo nuestro salga a la luz pública, y que lo haces por mí. No quiero forzarte a nada, pero tampoco quiero que me obligues a alejarme de ti. Si quiero abrazarte, o tomarte la mano en sitios públicos, no me rechaces. Eso no puedo tolerarlo".

El más bajo estuvo un instante en silencio, pero no volvió a desviar su mirada de nuevo. Notó que sus manos seguían unidas, y aquello no le importó.

"Tienes razón", sonrió un poco apenado. "Perdóname".

Kaiba le devolvió una sonrisa débil y asintió. Haber abierto su corazón de aquella manera le había agotado mucho. Por el momento no podía hablar. Tomó su café casi olvidado y le dio un sorbo; estaba bueno y afortunadamente permanecía tibio y agradable. Yami comprendió e hizo lo mismo con su capuchino. Esta vez el silencio entre ambos no fue tenso.

Luego de un rato, Yami pareció recordar algo. "¿Por qué llegaste tarde a nuestra cita?".

Kaiba sonrió de medio lado, mostrando aquel gesto de chico malo. "Me entretuvo _Michael Jackson_".

"¿Quién?", preguntó Yami, alzando una ceja; no comprendía si el otro se refería realmente a una persona o a algo más. Había muchas cosas del mundo moderno que aun se escapaban a su conocimiento.

"_Little Susie_", prosiguió, disfrutando de la mirada confusa de su compañero. Rió cuando el otro le lanzó una mirada furiosa, comprendiendo perfectamente su intento de molestarle, mientras soltaba su mano. Ante ese gesto, el más alto se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, cruzando sus piernas. Yami no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría algo que Seto Kaiba no hiciera con elegancia y sensualidad.

Yami no insistió. Él también tenía su orgullo. Tomó un sorbo de su capuchino y entonces observó a la gente caminar en la calle.

Seto pensó que ya era suficiente de eso y respondió sin más rodeos. No quería comenzar una nueva discusión. "Me entretuvo una canción que sonaba en mi equipo de música en ese momento y me agrada mucho. Luego había tanta gente en la calle que no pude apresurar el paso".

"Pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio¿no lo crees?", reclamó su pareja, haciendo un puchero. Seto pensó que se veía encantador y tuvo que esforzarse para no demostrarlo abiertamente.

"¿Y eso qué tendría de divertido?", soltó con sarcasmo, luchando por contener una sonrisa.

Yami no respondió. Se conformó con lanzarle su libro al rostro, midiendo su fuerza para no causar daño. Claro que eso no fue necesario, pues el otro atajó el libro sin problemas.

"¿Nunca te enseñaron que la violencia no es una respuesta apropiada ante los problemas?".

"Quizás no –reconoció el más bajo-, pero sí puede ser la más divertida".

"Divertida para ti, querrás decir", gruñó el de los ojos azules.

Yami rió. Le encantaba ver a su pareja de tan buen humor. El comienzo de su relación no había sido precisamente fácil, y momentos como ése jamás habían existido. Por un lado estaba él mismo, luchando por recuperar sus recuerdos del pasado al tiempo que trataba de adaptarse a un mundo que era prácticamente desconocido, y muchas veces atemorizante. Del otro lado estaba Kaiba. ¿Qué se podía decir de Kaiba? Era un tipo bastante difícil, exasperante la mayoría del tiempo. Una persona que vivía llena de odio, furia y rencor. Yami no podía culparlo por eso, pero tampoco era una persona muy paciente. Reconocía que en un principio fue incapaz de brindarle ayuda o consuelo. Le molestaba que el joven no tratara de superar aquella oscura niñez, mientras que el otro le acusaba de vivir obsesionado con aquella vida pasada que ambos compartieron en Egipto. Ahora sabía que ambos tenían cierta razón en sus posturas, pero esa etapa de comprensión llegó mucho tiempo después. _Casi_ demasiado tarde.

Hubo muchas peleas entre ellos, fuera de las arenas de duelo y los monstruos. Hubo dolor y pena y conflictos interminables. También hubo llanto, pero aquel que sólo se manifestaba cuando estaban solos y nadie podía verles. Ambos eran muy orgullosos como para mostrarse débiles ante los demás. La verdad es que se parecían mucho. Eso les separó en un principió, pero luego fortaleció su unión.

Seto le observaba en silencio, tratando de entender el repentino silencio del otro. No porque se sintiera incómodo con eso, sino porque le preocupaba que algo malo estuviera pasando. Algún rastro de la reciente discusión.

Yami apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos, embelezado con el espectáculo frente a él. Se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos de una época bastante dura. Durante aquel tiempo no pensó que pudieran lograrlo. La felicidad parecía estar negada para ellos. Y sin embargo, allí estaban ahora. Juntos. Felices. Compartiendo una apacible tarde en un café. Y aunque de vez en cuando aun surgía una que otra pelea, como la de un rato antes, podía decir que eran muy escasas ya. Su amor había obrado tal milagro. Y Seto parecía haber halladazo la paz al fin. No que hubiera dejado de ser un bastardo a veces, pero él tampoco quería eso. Amaba esa parte degenerada también. Sobretodo en la cama.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, un poco ruborizado.

Seto alzó una ceja, curioso. "¿Pasa algo malo?", preguntó finalmente.

"Lo único malo es la hora. Termina esa café pronto¿sí? Tenemos mucho por hacer".

"¿_Tenemos_? –replicó el de ojos azules, confundido- Es viernes en la tarde. Tiempo de relajación y descanso".

"No para nosotros, mi querido Seto. Mokuba tendrá una pijamada y le prometí comprar algunas bebidas y golosinas para él y sus amigos. Ah, y también le dije que alquilaría algunas películas. Por supuesto que todas infantiles. Nada de _El Exorcista_ o _El Aro_ como me pidió".

Kaiba estaba boquiabierto y no había oído más allá de Mokuba, amigos, y esa noche. Todos juntos. En su casa. No era necesaria más información para conocer la terrible verdad. Empezó a sufrir una jaqueca.

"¡Oh, no!", exclamó con desesperación. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esta mañana¡Pude haberme quedado en la oficina, adelantando trabajo, en vez de sufrir con los terribles chillidos de esos monstruos durante toda la noche!".

"Precisamente por eso no te dije nada. Recuerda tu promesa, Seto Kaiba. Nada de horas extras en la oficina".

Seto se mordió la lengua para no protestar. Yami siempre se quejaba de que pasaba más tiempo en _Kaiba Corp_ que en casa, con él y Mokuba. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería dejar su empresa en manos de alguien más. Había forjado tal imperio con sus propias manos, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Era una parte importante de él mismo. Su creación. Su… _orgullo_.

No iba a dejarlo.

Estuvo seguro de eso hasta que Yami le hizo una oferta. Y él, siendo aquel brillante empresario, supo en seguida que sería un loco si la rechazaba. Su olfato para los buenos negocios jamás fallaba. Aquella ocasión no fue la excepción. Kaiba trabajaría en horario de oficina, pero sólo si Yami asumía el rol _pasivo_ en la relación. Ambos habían cumplido fielmente a su palabra, pues los dos eran hombres de honor.

"Lo sé", terminó reconociendo con enfado. Luego sonrió con malicia. "Pero ten por seguro que ésta me las voy a cobrar, mi querido Yami. Esta noche. Mientras los monstruos están demasiado ocupados como para notar nuestra ausencia. Muy probablemente destruyendo mis finos y costosos muebles de cuero italiano".

"Muy bien. Supongo que es lo justo. Sólo espero que no seas muy duro conmigo…".

"Pero lo seré. No pienso tener compasión contigo", respondió, sensual.

Una serie de imágenes eróticas invadió sus mentes. Cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, sudorosos, excitados y en éxtasis. La habitación llena de gemidos que no serían necesarios contener esa vez pues quién les escucharía en una mansión llena de niños ruidosos e hiperactivos.

Ambos saltaron de sus asientos, deseosos de hacer aquellas fantasías realidad.

"Démonos prisa", demandó Kaiba, dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesa, demasiado excitado como para recordar que las bebidas ya habían sido pagadas. Se colocó su gabardina mientras Yami hacía lo mismo con su abrigo. Las manos de ambos temblaban y no precisamente de frío.

Salieron aprisa del café, entrelazando sus manos. Había oscurecido, pero la cantidad de gente en las calles no había disminuido.

Seto miró a ambos lados de la acera. "¿Dónde está el supermercado más cercano?", quiso saber.

Yami le empujó en una dirección en particular. Se le notaba impaciente. "Hay un _7Eleven_ a una cuadra de aquí. La tienda de videos está al lado".

"Perfecto. Alquilemos suficientes películas como para entretener a los engendros durante _mucho_ tiempo", sugirió.

"Me parece bien", aceptó el otro.

En el camino, Seto chocó con un joven que parecía tener la misma prisa. Ambos trastabillaron, sin llegar a caer. Los paquetes del muchacho cayeron al suelo.

"Oh, cuánto lo siento", se disculpó el chico, apresurándose a recoger sus cosas del suelo.

Yami se dispuso a ayudarlo, esperando que Kaiba no fuera muy grosero al responder.

"Está bien", fue todo lo que dijo Seto. Y para mayor sorpresa de su paraje, también se unió a la tarea de recogerlo todo.

Cuando todo estuvo en sus manos, ambos le pasaron sus cosas al joven, que con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación continuó su camino. Kaiba pensaba seguir el suyo, pero Yami no se movió de su lugar.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?", volteó exasperado.

El otro sonrió, burlón. "Cuánto has cambiado, Seto Kaiba".

Seto dio un paso atrás, y reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. "¿De qué estás hablando?".

"De que has cambiado… Eres diferente. Muy diferente".

"Por supuesto que no lo soy", se defendió el muchacho, evitando sentirse furioso de nuevo. "Y deja de decir eso¿quieres?", continuó, mientras recuerdos perturbadores de globos, pastel y un cumpleaños en compañía de sus empleados asaltaron su mente.

Y luego vino otro, cuando se detuvo en aquella vitrina, observando la ropa con curiosidad y calma. ¿Cuándo había hecho eso antes? Que recordara jamás… Vestir bien siempre había sido importante para él, pero sus compras siempre habían sido apresuradas. O cuando disfrutó el hermoso atardecer en su oficina, con aquella canción de fondo; la sensación de calidez en su interior… Detuvo la repentina avalancha de recuerdos, un poco desconcertado. No se había percatado de que hiciera tales cosas ahora; sus demonios internos le atormentaban demasiado como para disfrutar de aquellos pequeños placeres de la vida. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así¿Y por qué…?

"De acuerdo", aceptó Yami, aunque continuaba sonriendo, como si supiera un secreto que el otro desconocía.

El mismo que sabía Mokuba, quizás mucho antes que Yami, aunque no hubiera compartido aquel pensamiento con ninguno de los dos. El mismo que toda la gente de su empresa había notado también, y que les hacía actuar tan cordial con su feje, para consternación de Kaiba. Ciertamente, el único que no parecía haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora era el mismo Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba bufó. Yami volvió a tomarle de la mano. "¿Continuamos?", preguntó.

"Sí, como sea", se limitó a responder el otro, un poco confundido todavía.

Ambos continuaron su camino despacio, pero luego de un rato volvieron a correr. Volvieron las risas, los roces íntimos y disimulados y la ilusión de una noche inolvidable. Pero a pesar de los juegos, Yami no pudo borrar aquel pensamiento de su mente.

Entonces, mientras Seto se apresuraba a tomar golosinas y gaseosas para echarlas en una cesta, Yami notó que no había mucha gente en los pasillos de aquel supermercado semidesierto. Se puso enfrente de Seto y le besó los labios.

No es que eso le molestara a Kaiba, pero no comprendía qué estaba pasando ahora.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?".

"Por nada en especial", respondió su pareja, dirigiéndose al siguiente pasillo en busca de palomitas de maíz. Luego de un instante de confusión, Seto se encogió de hombros y le siguió.

Yami esperaba que Kaiba se diera cuenta pronto.

Que descubriera la verdad tras todos aquellos cambios agradables en su personalidad, y la paz que sentía...

"_Si tú supieras_", pensó, esbozando una sonrisa cálida, "_Si tan sólo descubrieras que ahora eres una persona feliz…_".

**Terminado el 24 de abril de 2005**


End file.
